Power Point(ADOPTED)
by Kaekoa
Summary: Alex and Tom are presenting their school project, let's just say things don't go as planned... Adopted by scamp87, I do not own the first ten chapters. Contains K-Unit.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, This was adopted from scamp87 and the first 10 chapters are COMPLETELY her writing.( To lazy to adjust any of it, and it is already perfect.) All the chapters after that will be my writing.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to have any ownership whatsoever of Alex Rider by Anthony Horowitz.

* * *

The dark cloudy skies gave away that there was going to be a major storm later. Alex could care less though, he happened to like storms. It got him thinking about things and for some odd reason these thoughts always ended up with Blunt mysteriously dying...

It was around seven in the morning and he was biking excitedly towards Brookland Comprehensive School. He was in a great mood. He had started attending school again at the beginning of the week, after another bloody mission. Just in time for him to start a school project.

Him and his Spanish class were making power point presentations on reflexive verbs. It might sound boring, but when you have Tom Harris as a partner nothing is ever boring. You might think that it was coincidence that him and Alex got paired together, but it was not that simple.

Tom had begged their teacher about a million times, before he acted out a heart attack and pretended to cry. The teacher apparently thought it was funny and eventually gave in.

Alex and Tom had spent hours trying to make the project, but Tom kept on screwing it up. To add on top of that neither of them could find a flash drive. As a result, Alex had to use the one that MI6 had provided for him, as far as he knew it had nothing on it.

After about another five minutes of peddling Alex had finally reached the school yard with filled with children hurrying in. The first boom of thunder roared and it started to downpour, as if signaling something.

When Alex came running in, he was greeted by an overly excited Tom Harris, "Alex come on lets hurry! I want to be the first one to present our project, it is going to be hilarious! Especially that picture of you pretending to be a cat, COME ON!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Calm down Tom we _will_ get to present!" he said, expecting nothing less from his friend.

Fifteen minutes later the teacher was putting the flash drive into the computer. Alex suddenly had a bad feeling about this, his adrenaline kicked in and his heart started racing a million miles per minute.

He was about to tell the teacher to take the flash drive out, but it was too late. Alex watched in horror as he saw all of his secrets and the things that had brought nightmares every night, being revealed to his class.

Nobody was reacting, all of their eyes were glued to the screen. It switched from one horrifying moment to the next. One moment he was snowboarding down a mountain on an ironing board, while dodging bullets; then he was living through the gruesome video game that they had all owned and played whenever they had a chance.

Next, he was about to go through a giant shredder. It came to a sudden end when he got shot at and the screen went blank. Everybody was silent for a few moments, before the teachers computer exploded. At that moment the class went into complete chaos.

Well, Alex was going to have a hard time explaining this one...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I will be uploading these approximately every five to ten minutes up to chapter ten! After that I will work on chapter eleven.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Well, Alex was going to have a hard time explaining this one..._

* * *

Alex had never been so nervous in his life, what was he supposed to tell his bloody classmates? He tried to keep his eyes off the screen. He would give anything not to relive the horrifying moments. Who in their right mind would even record this?

Telling all his classmates he was a spy was obviously not an option, MI6 would be really mad if he did anyways. He was tempted to run up to the front of the classroom, pull the flash drive out and say, _sorry wrong flash drive! _But, that would not solve anything.

He came to a quick decision and pulled out his phone for MI6 emergencies and started describing the situation.

TO BANK:

Class saw what was on f-drive, I didn't know that was on it, please come help!

SENDER: Alex Rider

The last horrifying scene came to a sudden end as he got shot. He felt a sudden pain shoot through his chest, but he ignored it as the screen went blank. He was relieved that the class was still staring at the screen blankly, which didn't last long...

There was a loud bang as the little green flash drive self-destructed. The girls started screaming, the teacher blacked out, and the boys seemed lost in their own little world. Everyone was too shocked to accuse Alex yet. He wondered if MI6 was going to show up, he had to buy some time either way. The class would not stay like this forever.

About two minutes later the class became silent and everyone was staring at Alex with shock plastered onto their faces.

"Sorry about that..." Alex said with a shrug.

"What the heck is going on?" A brave boy asked.

He got nods of agreement throughout the class.

"I mean you can't just expect us to watch that with no explanation." Another kid said.

Alex was silent for a few minutes before he began, "Okay I have a huge secret to tell you, I am a..."


	3. Chapter 3

_'Kay, this story gets better and better the farther scamp got into it, so be prepared to be perched on the edge of your seat._

* * *

_Okay, I have a huge secret to tell you, but you can't tell anybody. I am a... _He paused. (To add dramatic affect)

Alex was tempted to tell his class he was an assassin or something, but that would probably not go over well with his classmates or MI6 for that matter... So, he continued, "I am a movie star actor thingy, under disguise and those were my auditions. That is why I am always gone so much, I am always filming and those bruises and stuff I always come back are never real, they are just stage makeup that I was not able to get off. Tom is the only one I told, because he is the only one I trusted, no offense."

He was mentally cursing himself; his classmates were giving him blank stares. Did they even believe his story? Why did he not just say actor and have to ramble on did that give him away? Worst of all, Tom was rolling on the floor laughing, couldn't he control himself just this once? He hated lying to his classmates, but it was necessary in his line of work. Apparently his classmates were waiting for him to continue talking so he started rambling on again.

"So I am sorry that I did not tell any of you. Are there any questions?"

This was probably a very bad question to ask because about five seconds later the class erupted with millions of questions and statements. They also happened to be screaming, why did teenagers have to scream all the time?

_Alex Rider, an Actor? No way! Not the druggie! What movies are you in? How come I have never seen you in any movies before? Why did the school not know? Do you still take drugs? So those rumors are not true... Who in their right mind would trust Harris with any secret? Do you have a girlfriend? Do you know any famous people? Can I become an actor too? Do you want to come to my party tomorrow night? I bet you are a horrible actor and that's why we have not seen you in any movies before! I don't believe you! That is so… cool! Let's watch it again! Those scenes looked so real, it had to be real! The quality of the cameras they were using was horrible! Did you pretend to be a druggie on purpose? Why did the flash drive explode?_

Alex was getting sick of this he had not answered any questions yet and his stupid classmates still proceeded to scream at him. Also, these were the worst questions he had ever heard. I mean who would pretend to be a druggie on purpose? He was tempted just to walk out of the classroom, but he decided it wasn't worth it and he missed enough school as it was.

"Shut the heck up, and I will answer your stupid questions. You are giving me a headache!" He screamed.

The class quieted almost instantly, so he started trying to answer some of the horrible questions.

"Yes, I am an actor. No I am not and never will be on drugs. I just found out that I am going to star in a movie and that is why I just showed you that clip. So, I am not in any movies quite yet. It was a cheap flash drive and was probably just defective; at least I hope it was just defective." Alex added with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, knowing very well that it was not defective. "I am single, and I don't want to go to any of your bloody parties!" He hissed.

His class became quiet for a few minutes, before the last thing Alex had ever expected to happen happened. They all started apologizing to him, for the way they had/were treating him! This made him feel really bad, but he did not show it. He technically wasn't lying right? He did act whenever he was on missions after all. He was just relieved that his class believed his 'secret'.

"What just happened?" The dazed teacher asked, as she slowly started to wake up. She was so confused, why did these things always have to happen to Alex?

Alex wanted to tell her that nothing happened and it was all just a dream, but another kid beat him to it.

"Alex is an undercover movie star, he never told us and those were his auditions." A creepy girl stated.

The teacher was appalled; she did not believe his story for one second, but apparently the rest of her class did. Should she send him down to the office? I mean, he did basically just explode her computer? She was new to this job, it was her first year teaching Spanish and she did not really know how to handle these kinds of situations. She decided that it would be easier if she just ignored what happened, gave them a worksheet and told them to bring back their projects next block. And that is exactly what she did or planned on doing...

Alex suddenly did not feel right. There was danger and somewhere near, he could just feel it. There was nothing he could do about it though. I mean his class had enough drama for one day right? All of a sudden, he heard footsteps racing down the long narrow hallways. Nobody else noticed, but after all they were not the brightest of kids. He quickly turned around to look out the window and saw jeeps? That was weird.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! _Alex started mentally cursing. He forgot that he had contacted MI6... Didn't they drive big shiny black cars though? This was odd. Nobody was in the jeeps, meaning they were running towards his classroom! Before he had time to do anything, the doors slammed open and 8 huge, armed, muscular SAS men came barreling into his classroom. Why did these things always have to happen to him?

Authors Note: Please hit the Review button down there and tell Scamp87 what you think of – so far- her story!


	4. Chapter 4

**MI6:**

**As you know Scorpia never forgets or forgives. We are afraid that you have caused us a great deal of problems. Alex's block 1 Spanish class has recently found out about his 'occupation', coincidence right? If you do not exterminate Alex Rider, we will not hesitate to do it along with the rest of his classmates who saw the video. Without your best agent you are nothing. **

**If you do not comply to our terms, the rest of the world will find out that you used, abused, and killed an innocent little boy, along with all of the little kids that were fortunate enough to watch his video. Let's put it this way, you will both be fired and MI6 will fall apart. Nobody will be able to stop us then.**

**-Scorpia**

**P.S. You have two weeks**

Blunt sat at his big organized desk, staring at the little letter in front of him in shock. He thought that they had come to terms with Scorpia, apparently not. He usually would not take any interest in such a threat, but this was different. This matter was dealing with Alex Rider and Scorpia (probably the most lethal combination in the world).

All of a sudden it all made since, the text message he had received from Alex a few minutes ago. This had to bad; Alex would never send them a message unless it was an emergency. Blunt knew that he had to act fast. He called Mrs. Jones down and debriefed her on the current situation. They decided that Scorpia probably had not attacked yet, due to the letter and the text message they had received from Alex.

Therefore, they would send two units from the SAS (for preventive measures) to make sure there was no danger and to get Alex out of the school, which was their main priority. They would then send all of Alex's block one class to the auditorium where Blunt and Jones would debrief them on what had just happened after they had a talk with Alex...

The once peaceful little Spanish classroom, once filled with pictures of random Spanish posters was now filled with kids in hysterics. Almost all the kids were screaming or TRYING to fit under their rather small desk. Even a select few were crying.

They had never seen big men with guns in their pathetic little lives. They all thought that they would never make it out of Spanish alive. Why was this happening? Maybe Alex was still a druggie? There was so much chaos, that nobody noticed Alex slip out of the classroom with one of the other soldiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf was in a horrible mood along with the rest of his unit. It was around 7 in the morning and they were in line to get breakfast, when they got called down to the dreaded Sergeants office. They were all silently praying that they hadn't done anything wrong. Wait that one time...

About two minutes later they found themselves in a rather large hut, well known as the sergeant's office. They all saluted to him and stood there for a few tense seconds before he began, "So, MI6 has contacted us with a small assignment they need done."

Wolf was mentally cursing, last time they had given them an assignment it was to train the little spoiled brat, Cub right? He was interrupted from his thoughts, when the sergeant started talking again. "You are to go to Brookland Comprehensive School, make sure that there is no danger and transport the kids in room 303 to the auditorium. We have also assigned D-Unit to this particular assignment. There is also a kid, you might know better as Cub in this class. One of you is to get him out of the classroom as soon as possible and bring him to Royal and General Bank. Any questions?"

There were millions of questions floating through the four soldiers heads, but they did not ask any of them and instead they responded, "No sir!" in unison.

"Good, there will be a helicopter waiting for you outside and two jeeps waiting for you at the school in case you need to make a fast escape with Cub." He stated bluntly.

"What is going on?" Blunt demanded, staring at the once innocent little boy in front of him.

Alex was tempted to whine and say that nothing that happened was his fault and start cursing them for ruining his life, but instead he explained the situation.

"Well... That flash drive you gave me, I kind of used it for a school project." Alex twitched nervously as he saw Blunt's face turn a dark shade of red, but he continued.

"It kind of had a lot of footage from my missions on it that was revealed to my class. I did not want them to know the truth, so I kind of told them it was footage for a movie and they sort of believed me. Then the SAS came bursting in and the kids started freaking out and now I am here" he ended lamely.

Blunt and Mrs. Jones surprisingly did not say anything for a few minutes. Then they quietly told him that they needed to discuss some things in private and that they would meet him in his school's auditorium in ten minutes.

Alex was annoyed, he thought that they would be screaming at him, but instead they were treating him like some little kid. It annoyed him to no end. They did not trust him at all, but they were willing to send him on deadly missions over and over again. He wanted to rebel, but knew that they were actually trying to help him this time and agreed to leave them to discuss things.

"It is obvious that Scorpia switched out the flash drive." Blunt said to Mrs. Jones.

She agreed, "Yeah the flash drive we gave him really was blank. According to that note, since Alex's classmates watched that video they are now main targets of Scorpia. Now that they believe that Alex is an actor I think that only leaves us with one choice."

Blunt agreed.

* * *

C'mon review for scamp87! This is her original story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tom what's going on," Whispered a very pretty girl that sat next to him in the small Spanish classroom.

"I don't know?" Tom replied innocently. , trying hard to hold back the laughter that was about to spill out due to his classmates reactions to the soldiers.

"I know that Rider is lying about something and you know what it is!" She whisper hissed.

"He's telling the truth?" He said, with uncertainty in his voice (He had never been very good at acting).

"Just watch out Harris! I know you and Rider are up to something and I am going to find out no matter what it takes!" She screamed a little too loudly...

Half the class turned to look at her, but there was so much excitement going on that nobody really cared and they just ignored her, while trying to ignore the death glares that they were getting from the scary men with guns at the same time.

"Go to the auditorium now!" Wolf screamed after a couple minutes of awkward silence.

The kids jumped in surprise, but remained seated. This made Wolf very angry and for some odd reason he growled. Let's just say at that time all the kids started sprinting towards the auditorium. Faster than they had ever ran before.

Wolf was having the time of his life. He loved being in charge and the feeling of leadership. Plus he got to boss little kids around. But, he was still kind of confused. What the heck had Cub gotten himself into? Maybe it was his rich daddy again? There was obviously no danger at the school when they got there. The most lethal thing in the school was probably Cub. Wolf was washed out of his thoughts as he saw his unit walking out of the chaotic classroom, while whispering in hushed tones. Why did they have to gossip like little school girls all the time?

When the kids got to the auditorium they were met by some lady that looked like she was in her early forties. She had straight black hair and was sucking on a peppermint. Her face gave away nothing and she looked almost robotic.

The kids shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Why were they even sent to the auditorium? They were interrupted from their thoughts when she started explaining to them what was happening.

"Hello class, I am Mrs. Jones. I am the producer of a movie shoot that is coming up and I would like all of you to be in it. As you know Alex Rider is one of our best actors and he suggested all of you to be in our movie. Those were not real soldiers. They were also actors; it was a test to see if your guys had enough emotion and character to be in a movie. We were watching the whole thing and we loved it. It was great how you guys were trying to hide under your desk. It is exactly the kind of stuff we have been looking for. We have gotten permission from all of your parents to be sent to Whales where we are going to shoot the new movie. You guys will be there until the movie is done and you will all be sent packets on a weekly basis of the stuff you will be missing at school. You are dismissed for the day, meet us back at the school tomorrow at 7, and remember to pack light because we do not have that much room on the bus. Somebody will be able to answer all of you questions tomorrow." and with that she got off the stage.

K- Unit was staring at the stage in shock. What the hell was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

_K- Unit was staring at the stage in shock. What the hell was going on?_

K-Unit was now officially freaking out. Not only did they have to babysit the little teenagers, but now it was looking like they were coming to Wales! To make it even worse, they might have to star in a movie! I mean seriously, this was SAS we were talking about right? Some of these men joined the SAS for a reason and that reason was to stay away from smelly little children!

The kids were bursting with excitement.

_Yay, we get to miss school!_

_We are going to meet famous people!_

_We are going to be famous!_

The list went on and on. It made Wolf sick to his stomach. I mean seriously how dumb were these kids? Who in their right mind would send a bunch of never trained teenagers to shoot a movie in the middle of the school year! Not to mention in the middle of a country they had probably never heard of before! Couldn't they tell something was going on? He still couldn't believe that the kids went from believing that cub was a druggie to believing that he was an actor, in a five minute period! Right when Wolf was about to hurt someone, him and his unit were called down to the main office.

"I wonder if we are in trouble." Eagle wondered aloud.

The rest of his unit sighed. They already had one "kid" to take care of. Wasn't that enough?

"No, Eagle. We are not in High School anymore. Though, I do have to admit this brings back some memories." Snake laughed.

The rest of the unit agreed. They had all been sent down to the principal's office on a regular basis... For various reasons. All the way from shooting the teachers with water guns to letting mice go in the girl's bathroom...

A few minutes later the unit was washed out of their thoughts and they came face to face with a lady sucking on a peppermint. Mrs. Jones was it?

"Hello K-Unit. As I said earlier, I am Mrs. Jones. You might be a little confused about what was said in the auditorium a few minutes ago. I am afraid that a terrorist organization is after Cub, along with his block one Spanish class. They now believe that he is an actor and we need it to stay that way. All of them are in grave danger and we need a way to protect them without raising suspicion. That's where the movie part comes in. The location of the movie shoot is in Wales, just a few miles away from Breacon Beacons. , where you and the rest of the SAS will be a few minutes away, in case the threat comes. You guys will be training as usual, except cub is going to be in your unit again. We need him in top physical condition. He will be coming over to train whenever he has an opportunity, without alarming his classmates of anything unusual. The class is unaware of your training facility and it is going to stay that way. You are going to need to check up on the kids at least twice a day without being seen. You will follow these orders or you will be binned and the rest of the information is classified. Is that understood?"

K-Unit slowly nodded. They had a feeling that this task was not going to be as easy as it seemed.


	8. Chapter 8

_K-Unit slowly nodded. They had a feeling that this ts was not going to be as easy as it seemed._

Alex was currently riding in one of the jeeps that had just been parked in front of the school a couple of minutes ago. D-Unit had him forced him into it, not that he had put up much of a fight. Everybody was sitting in awkward silence, nobody had any idea what was going on. D-Unit had just gotten orders to drive the kid to Breacon Beacons immediately.

They were a fairly new unit, and were not training when Alex had trained at the camp almost a year and a half ago. So, they were currently wondering what the hell a kid was doing going to Breacon Beacons.

The kid's face was completely blank and impossible to read. He had shown no recognition when he heard the name Breacon Beacons, but he had not been surprised either.

They were all secretly wondering if this was Cub. A legend at Breacon Beacons. The kid could not be more than sixteen though, so this couldn't be the case...

Soon an hour had passed and there had still been no conversation in the jeep. The atmosphere was so tense that everybody nearly jumped when somebody's cell phone started ringing.

Alex was glad when the phone rang. He wanted answers and now. Why in the world would he have to go back to bloody Breacon Beacons? Was this his punishment for showing the video to the class? No, he knew that MI6 would not send him back there without a valid reason.

He tried to pick out bits of the conversation, but was unable to make anything out. The man talking had a heavy German accent and was whispering, making it even harder to hear.

Alex could tell that the other soldiers were trying to listen too.

After a few more minutes the man finally hung up the phone.

"What they want?" A soldier, with a very muscular build asked.

"They gave me information to tell the kid."

All of a sudden all eyes were on Alex. He felt small and vulnerable, but did not let it show.

"MI6 wanted me to tell you that you and your class are going to shoot a movie a couple of miles from Breacon Beacons and that whenever you have a chance you will be training with your previous unit. They also said that the rest of your class is going to arrive tomorrow and that you are to report to the sergeants office as soon as you arrive for a full debriefing." The soldier said with confusion lacing through his voice.

Alex responded, by cursing MI6 out under his breath. Apparantly, one of the soldiers heard him because he raised his eyebrows, wondering what MI6 had done to the kid.

Alex just gave him a quick glare that could kill, before his face went back into an emotional mask.

As the car ride continued ideas started to formulate into Alex's mind. There was obviously a major threat or MI6 would not be sending him and his classmates to Breacon Beacons. If he left now it would be safer for his class. The less MI6 knew the better. He saw a heavily wooded area and decided this would be his best chance. So he made a split second decision.

"Guy's can you pull over? I have to go to the bathroom..." Alex said as innocently as possible.

"No your a big boy, you can hold it. We are going to be there in an hour." One of the soldiers said.

So, Alex decided to take another approach... "I am going to be sick though." he moaned while clutching his stomach.

This got the soldiers attention and pretty soon they were pulled over.

Alex ran into the forest. He found an angle that blocked his line of view from the soldiers and started sprinting, never looking back.

C'mon guys, Tell scamp87 how good her story is so far!


	9. Chapter 9

_Alex ran into the forest. He found an angle that blocked his line of view from the soldiers and started sprinting, never looking back._

For the first fifteen minutes Alex was fleeing for his life, D-Unit had totally forgotten about him. They had the jeep's radio turned on high and were singing away. It was weird how one teenage kid could calm these hyperactive soldiers...

It was when the teams navigator, Zebra, had asked everyone why he wasn't driving, that they realized Alex was missing. Silence filled the car almost instantly, as thoughts of the boy quickly filled their little minds.

"The kid should have been back by now." Raccoon, the teams medic, mumbled.

"Maybe he's just waiting for one of us to come out?" Horse, the teams leader offered.

The car became silent once again, before Raccoon offered to go look for him. Everybody agreed, thinking that the boy was most likely behind one of the many tall trees that flooded the surrounding area.

As Raccoon stepped into the woods, the only noise he could hear was the crunching of leaves under his feet. There was no indication that the boy had been there.

Raccoon could feel sweat forming over his incredibly toned body, when he realized the boy was not there. He started to swing his arms around aimlessly, like he always did when he got nervous. Soon, he started to panic. He felt like a little boy who had just lost his neighbors dog while dog sitting, but the guilt was ten times worse. He had no idea what to do, so he started to scream _KID!_ at the top of his lungs, not knowing the boy's real name.

His unit must have heard him, because they came scrambling to his side within seconds. To any typical individual, these soldiers would have been quite a sight. Four muscular men, in their late twenties all huddled together. Their posture stiff like they were going to get shot at any second, the look of downright fear across all four of their tanned faces. And to top it all off they were in the middle of the woods, right off the intersection.

"We're obviously not going to find him, we might as well go back to base and send out a search party." Zebra murmured.

Nobody said anything, but they slowly followed him back to the car; silently agreeing.

0000ooo0000

Meanwhile, Alex was running for his life. He could practically hear his heart beating inside his chest. His throat was dry and he longed for icy cold water. Images of waterfalls and big lakes entered his mind for a little while, before he snapped back into reality.

The seconds turned into hours with every step he took, his body was screaming at him to stop and take a break, but he kept pushing.

How long had he been running? A half hour? It certainly didn't feel like it... He doubted D-Unit was even looking for him, but if they had any brains at all they would have contacted MI6. If that was the case, they would be on their way already.

Alex needed to get out of the woods, but he didn't know how. So, he just kept following the line he had started on. It was a lot harder than it looked. Random trees, branches, and weird plants seemed to appear out of nowhere. His vision blurred together as he tried to take everything in around him.

He was glad that he still had a couple hours of daylight left, maybe he would make it out of the woods by then. With any luck at all, he would not have to pretend to be a freaking movie star with all his pathetic classmates tomorrow. I mean seriously, how gullible were they? He wanted to laugh at how ironic everything was. If he had told them that he was a spy they probably would never have believed him.

After about another hour of the agonizing running, Alex finally stopped or fell, however you like to look at it. He was panting heavily and practically dieing of thirst. Alex soon noticed something wet on his hand, freaked out, he pulled it up really fast. When he saw nothing but sweat he slowly put it back down. That's when he heard the current, he felt extremely stupid for not realizing that he had fallen next to a creek sooner.

Not thinking twice about it, he scooped water into his hands and started gulping it down. He was too thirsty to care about what had been in the water.

After about ten more minutes, he forced himself to get back up. He only had a couple hours of daylight left and without having any idea where he was, he knew he needed to get on the move.

This time Alex walked. He wasn't feeling so hot. His stomach was aching painfully, probably from the lack of food and his leg stung furiously from where he fell.

Alex was about to give up and find a place to set up for the night, when the trees started spreading further and further apart.

He couldn't believe it, he had made it out of the stupid forest! His happiness was cut short, when he caught a glimpse of a group of familiar soldiers charging angrily towards Him.


	10. Chapter 10

_He couldn't believe it, he had made it out of the stupid forest! His happiness was cut short, when he caught a glimpse of a group of familiar soldiers charging angrily towards him. _

Not knowing what to do, Alex just stood there staring blankly at his old unit. They looked exactly the same. Mean, focused, and dangerous. They also still hated his guts, based on the various degrees of anger flaring across their faces.

Alex felt the sudden urge to run. He had promised himself that he would never come back to this bloody torture chamber. I mean, he had just spent the better part of the day trying to avoid it like the black plague. _Luck of the devil, my ass_. He thought.

Alex snapped out of his thoughts, when he realized if he did not take a couple backwards he would get crushed, by the monsters who just realized that he had the guts not to run.

Alex smirked, as he saw the soldiers nearly toppling over from the sudden stop.

"What's your problem kid? MI6 nearly had a crisis when they found out you had gone missing. You probably have nearly half of freaking England looking for you right now!" Wolf growled.

"Oh, I must be so popular." Alex said sarcastically.

"Enough with the attitude, it's bad enough that we have to babysit you and your retarded classmates. Just come on, we have orders to take you to the sergeants office."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" Alex said, challenging Wolf.

"Cub, we don't have all bloody day, just follow." Wolf growled.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?" Alex said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Wolf, having enough of it, took it upon himself to pick Alex up and fling him over his shoulder.

"I didn't think it would come to this." Wolf said, in some creepy twisted voice.

Alex was mortified. Nobody had ever picked him up before, he felt like some sort of rag doll. What the hell was Wolf thinking? Was he insane?

Alex wanted more than anything to try and fight back, but he already looked like a three year old that had just thrown a temper tantrum, so he decided that his best bet was to close his eyes tightly and pray to God that the other soldiers just thought that he was unconscious or something.

The way to the sergeants office seemed to take _forever_. Alex could hear the rest of his old unit and Penguin, their new replacement laughing and making fun of something in the background. And he was willing to bet anything that person wast most likely him. Also, Wolf's shoulder was _very _uncomfortable.

When they finally reached the Sergeants office, Alex was relieved. Wolf flung him back down into a chair and Alex opened his eyes and came face to face with the Sergeant, D-Unit, and Blunt. Alex was in more trouble than he had originally thought.


	11. Chapter 11

'Kay guys, this is the first chapter I wrote on this story so far, and it is pretty short. I am currently also working on my story Trouble Maker, but the next chapter is turning out to be longer than this one, so look forward to it! ~~~ Kaekoa

* * *

As soon as he was flung down into the chair, Alex felt D-Unit's team leader and the unit's navigator grab his arms and pull them behind his back. While the medic, Raccoon, bent down to put a black anklet around his ankle. Realizing what it was, he struggled trying to kick and twist to get up. He flung his head backwards and felt it connect to someone's nose with a sickening crack!

As soon as it had all started, it stopped as he felt somebody grab the back of his neck, forcing control. The anklet was slipped on, but the hand still didn't move. Searching around the room, he saw that the sergeant, all of D-Unit, and K-Unit were standing in front of him. The navigator, Zebra, was holding a few tissues to his bleeding nose and glaring at him. While he could see that D-Unit's members were all glaring, K-Unit had sympathetic looks on their faces.

"They must have been briefed on who I am," he thought. Great, I would have preferred them to be yelling rather than giving him sympathy. Deciding that Blunt _had_ to be the one gripping the back of his neck, as he couldn't see him, he debated on what was going to happen to him. He had never seen Blunt manhandle someone before, so he must be pretty angry with him. Great, he had just pissed off the head of , what was next on his bucket list?

The hand still had not loosened its grip, and he twisted to get into a comfortable position and suddenly felt a sharp cuff to the back of his head. _What the hell?_ He winced, knowing that he definitely wasn't going to be getting out of this without trouble. Realizing his arms were free he crossed them over his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alex flinched as he recognized Blunt's voice yelling in his ear. He could hear the words laced with anger. Deciding it would be best not to answer, he remained silent.

Blunt, annoyed at not receiving an answer, gripped his neck tighter making Alex gulp. His fingers were pushing on the nerve jumble right above his collarbone. Not wanting to black out, Alex replied to Blunt's question.

"I wasn't thinking."

Suddenly the sergeant was in his face, yelling at the top of his lungs. Despite the suddenness, Alex didn't even flinch this time, he had expected this. Why wouldn't the sergeant yell, he could have ruined the reputation for his camp.

"Damn right you weren't thinking. Do you have any idea what reputation you would have given us if we hadn't found you? I can just see the headline now. Special Air Service Loses Boy Assigned to Protect. What in the world would we say to that?"

Then he heard Blunt speaking behind him. Great, he was getting lectured by the sergeant for Britain's elite, and the head of Military Intelligence.

"Alex, your actions have caused drastic changes in the plan, and for that you have to suffer the consequences. That anklet you are wearing tracks your every movement, and you will have it on at all times for one week unless otherwise ordered. If you try to break it, it will alert us. If you try to pull on it, it will alert us. If you try to tamper with it, it will alert us. And lastly, if you try to remove it in any way, it will alert us."

Alex opened his mouth to protest, but Blunt must have sensed it, because the grip on his neck got tighter and he winced, knowing that it was just enough pressure to not leave bruises, but still hurt.

"As for the changes in plan," he continued on as if nothing had happened, "Your class has been told that you will be shooting a certain scene of the movie in Plymouth at the ski resort. Meanwhile, you will be here in Brecon Beacons. You will have a member of K-Unit with you at all times, and you will not be doing any training, accounting for your recent injuries." He saw Snake snap to attention and figured that they had only been briefed about the basics. Not what had happened to him, only what he had done.

"So I'm technically on house arrest then." He bit out angrily, and instantly regretted it as he was cuffed around the head once again. He was at least grateful that Blunt hadn't tightened the grip on his neck.

"Stop doing that, dammit!" He said reaching up to rub the back of his head. What the hell was wrong with Blunt? This was the first time that he had ever seen Blunt use force, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"No, when you understand just what trouble you could have caused everyone here, then maybe I might think about it." He retorted angrily, and reinforced his point with another cuff to the blond boy's head. Alex grimaced again, and ignored the throbbing at the back of his head. He decided not to make another wise-crack, his head already hurt enough.

"Okay, I understand!" he cried out as he saw a hand rising out of the corner of his eye. Blunt nodded, satisfied with Alex's answer.

"D-Unit is dismissed. K-Unit, if you would be so kind as to escort Cub to your hut. The sergeant and I need to discuss something."

And with a salute, the units left with Alex in their midst.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I get to write, and the more inspiration I get, the faster my chapters get put up. C'mon people REVIEW. Thank you!


End file.
